


On the basis of life

by cla_ri_ssa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Bonding, Codependency, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Intrigue, M/M, Pining, Politics, Service Top, Soft Kylo Ren, ruthless Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cla_ri_ssa/pseuds/cla_ri_ssa
Summary: In a world where a demon needs a human to survive, Hux will set everything in motion to use this simple fact of life to his fullest advantage. Nothing will stop him from getting the power he deserves, not even something as pitiful as Love.Poor Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Do you know?

Kylo knew these three facts of life: it was a futile mistake to expect any bliss in life, he was in every shape and form a disappointment to everyone he knew and he was hopelessly in love with the idea of love. 

Tiny lights danced before his eyes, blurrily flashing through unshed tears. He tried to fight down the anxiety that would slowly but surely rise up again. Every day it became more difficult to shoulder the disappointed glances of his parents. He felt utterly powerless. But nothing would come of crying for the second time today. 

He stared at the calendar accusingly laying before him. 45 days left. Not even two months before every grievance would become true. A useless demon, no not even that, a mere human, an utter disgrace is what he will become. The tears welled up again. 

Kylo angrily wiped them away and threw his lamp for the second time this month to the floor.

\---

Hux knew one thing for certain: he would achieve more in life than his father could ever dream of. His fists trembled. Crescent moons showed in the palm of his hand, the white marks tingled faintly.

Determination and ambition was everything he had to show for. He knew that he could not ever be doubtful in his aim, nor be afraid to fail or he would become as weak as his father thought he was. 

The truth was he felt altogether powerless. There was no grand plan only desperate self gratifying musings that could change nothing about his prospects.

Hux needed a plan. An opportunity that would give him a chance to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this story as I was reading "if this is hell (then let me stay)" by  
> thorvaenn, a demon thor/loki AU.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682145/chapters/13089922  
> I will do my best to finish this story!


	2. Every great man starts with an idea

The idea started with the trashy romance novel that currently lay on the lap of the elderly woman next to him. The slight rattling of the train and the last rays of the autumn sun shining through the bleary windows of the carriage, set the perfect backdrop to devise this new plan. 

He had another 10 minutes before he would have to get off at his stop. Hux sighed and leaned back in his seat. Grey buildings and construction sites blurred together while his plan took shape.

Demons undoubtedly pulled the strings in every political scheme of the last decades, every bill to pass, every new senator to be elected needed the backing of some of the old houses to succeed. 100 years ago, demons had been a total mystery to mankind. The reveal was done with immaculate care and with great success. Many demons in positions of authority revealed themselves over night. Having been there in secret for centuries already. All the old wealthy houses filled with demons; the press had a field day with it.

More and more demons were included into the mainstream but knowledge about them was still sparse to this day. There was not a lot known about their abilities or their traditions which only strengthened their appeal. A desirable and exclusive image was painted in many romance books and movies and the human population was utterly charmed.

It was known that demons were generally stronger and more resilient than humans. They had better senses; it was believed that some could see better than even an eagle. But everything that was known, Hux knew had to be taken with a grain of salt. The demon population worked extremely hard to prevent their secrets and weaknesses being brought to light.

It would have to be his first objective to start to know more about demons. Hux had not much to utilize to ascent through the ranks of society. If Hux succeeded in establishing contacts with one of the more prominent old houses the opportunities for political success would present themselves that he was sure of. 

There was only one way to go about it skillfully, he had to seduce a demon and manipulate him into spilling all his secrets. And even if that did not work, he would at least have a starting point for future connections in high circles if he was careful. 

While demon and human society generally stayed separated, some humans were accepted into their circles. It was rumoured that there were secretive contracts formed between humans and demons. In romance books they were described acting like concubines to many demons, but their true purpose was generally unclear. Marriage between a demon and human couple was unheard of even if it was romanticized in human pop culture. 

There had to be a way to get access to demon literature to get more information. Hux was sure that it would be difficult but not impossible for someone incredibly determined. He was going to find out about what these contracts generally entailed and if they would be helpful in reaching more political influence. As he saw it those would be his only chance to get access into demon society and if he found a demon that was not as astute it would be easy to manipulate them.

The only problem was Hux did not really know where to start. He was not going to find anything in the interweb that's for sure. But also, didn't know anyone who was in contact with demon society.

His father was a lowly official in the city council and his friends were not better. Hux wrinkled his nose. And his father had the gall to call him worthless and thick while he himself has not even reached any real power himself. Disgusting. Well as always his father wouldn't help him with anything. It was time to find his own sources. 

After some consideration Hux concluded that an upscale club or strip club would be just as good as any to start looking for information. And what better way to get access than getting a job somewhere expensive. 

\---

Hux didn’t have to wait for long to get a job in a slightly upscale bar. The interview had gone well. It was easy to fake some form of work experience and Hux knew how to fake a posh accent, knew how to behave himself in a manner that screamed old money. He had lied, told the woman his old man wanted him to get some real-life experience, and voila he had the job.

The bar was a dimly richly decorated place. Warm light was strategically placed in the nooks of the place to give the whole room a mysterious and luxurious feeling. Up on the 60th floor you could oversee the whole city, dreamily glittering beneath the smoke. The patrons were dressed in expensive suits and costumes ordering whisky out of the yellow bottles lining the wall behind the bar. A hushed silence seemed to always lay on the room only broken by the distant sound of a piano playing.

In the next two weeks he slowly began to become confident enough with his new work, working three time a week behind the bar, to start to do some digging. It soon became evident that not one of his coworkers was knowledgeable of anything. Their ambitions were for the most part to simply seduce some of the richer and older patrons of the bar. Nothing too exciting for his tastes.

But that wouldn´t do, Hux had to simply double his efforts if he wanted to see results. 

It was 1 o´clock, the resounding chime of a church tower far below them seemed to ominously declare the hour. His shift would soon be over and again he had found out nothing. He was starting to become frustrated. How could it be so difficult to question some drunken customer about secret stuff. It seemed as though no one knew any more than he himself could make sense of with a sound judgement. It was just so disappointing.

The last man sitting behind the bar called him over. It was a man in his thirties without much of his hair left, dressed in a smart dark blue pin striped suit. He had ordered in the last hour 8 drinks and was blind drunk. Slowly mumbling to himself. Hux wrinkled his nose. He hated that he had to serve those so beneath him. Those pathetic people who got everything just by simply being born into the right family and then just threw it away. Well he wasn’t going to get anything valuable out of this man.

Assuming them man just wanted drink, he poured him another drink. The man seemed to take that as an invitation to speak: “You´re soo cute. Ha-ha, it´s a pity. Truly I deserve someone better. It just had to be an ugly girl. Always the ugly humans, ugh. Is it too much ask for someone hot? Tell me. Ugh, I truly don´t sense anything from you, darling. It’s a pity, a true pity.”

The man had succeeded in thoroughly catching Hux´s attention. Maybe this man was a demon. Could it be? Why would he talk of humans if he himself was one? It at least was a very unusual way of talking that deserved further notice. And what did he mean with “sensing something from him”. Could demons sense humans?

It seemed as though Hux had been to quick to make a judgment of the usefulness of this evening. He carefully addressed the man: “Yeah, of course you should get someone that is attractive, an attractive human, right? A shame you don´t sense anything from me. Are you sure?” Ok maybe he should dial it down, he shouldn´t seem to inquisitive.

The man was to drunk to notice anything unusual about Hux. It could be caused by the man being short of falling over. “Yeah absolutely sure”, at this point he was grinning madly at Hux, “no pull, that’s not something you can ignore so easily doll. She´s ugly alright, but what can I do I need to eat, don’t I?” The man began to stroke Hux forearm, leaning closer to him, so that Hux could feel his breath on his neck. Hux tried to suppress the involuntary shudder.

Hux had so many questions, but he knew that he had to restrain himself. It appeared as though demons needed humans to feed on them. Hux hoped he did not have to sacrifice his appendages, for further connections in the political world. The question was how committed he was. He maybe could do without an arm, couldn´t he? If that was what it takes, yes if that is what is necessary, he would be ready. He could the demon only feed a little and then trick the demon, Hux was confident he would figure it out.

He was wondering how often demons needed to feed. It could not be that often. All the missing would at one point be noticed wouldn´t they. And what was this “pull” the man was talking about? If he wanted to attract a demon, he would have to know more about that. 

“The pull is intense right? Was no one hot you felt a pull too? Maybe I can help you?”, Hux tried to smile flirtatiously, leaning further into the man. He smelled of too much whiskey and stale sweat.

The man let out a guffaw. “You´re cute, haha, extremely cute. I whished it was like that. Really you are a funny one. You only feel something like that a few times, you are lucky if you have any humans to choose from at all. I whish I was that blessed. Some pretty boy or girl that smiles at me, not too much to ask, if you ask me. Fucking biology.” 

With that the man fell silent. He put his hands in front of his mouth. And if Hux had learned anything from working behind a bar for a few weeks, it was that that was sure sign that he should make a run for a bowl. Well that was that. He wasn’t going to find out more this evening.

The man disappeared. Hux shift ended only 30 minutes later and he walked home deep in thought.

The man had talked about this so called “pull” in such a way, that it suggested it was a feeling totally out of his influence. It made sense if he saw it like some kind of attraction. Something a demon couldn’t control. That didn´t bode well for Hux and would make everything a lot more difficult. How was he going to find a demon that felt a pull to him? There were not many demons, what if not one of them was attracted to him. He would have to expose himself to more demons if possible, to increase his chances.

The way Hux saw it, is that he should try to work on another plan to success. He simply didn´t know enough to lay all his chances into on plan. But it would be difficult. He couldn´t simply try to start working for a demon family he wouldn’t ever rise in class; he would be seen as servant. Demon and human society simply didn’t intermingle. Maybe if he could prove himself useful to someone influence full, if he impressed with his quick mind and ruthlessness, he had a chance. Such an encounter would be exceedingly difficult to control. It all relayed on an opening to someone of that caliber and that seemed impossible at this point.

Hux sighed and leaned back in his seat. The train driving through the lonely darkness that seemingly stretched into eternity.

\---  
Hux had dreamed in his childhood often of having a happy family like all the other children. His dreams had been week. He himself had been weak. He had yearned for love and a feeling of safety. But Hux had learned. Those things came for a price, nothing was given for free in this world and if he had to pay than he would aspire for something worth paying for. Influence and power.

He will be untouchable. He is going to shine his greatness onto the whole world. He will bring order to the chaos. And most importantly he will be not forgotten, immortalized in the history books for all the changes he will have ordered. 

Hux lay back in his bed. The corners of his moth impossibly raised.

He will get everything he wishes for. He would stop at nothing.

\---

Another week passes by uneventful. He works in the bar. He studies great leaders of the last 100 years and every book on demons he can get his fingers on. He gets shouted at by his father a dozen times. Repeat.

On Friday, his boss at the bar asks all the employers if some of them were free on Wednesday next week. Apparently in the same building they had organized a big event and needed more waiters to assist. It would be some kind of fancy fundraiser organized by some up and coming senator trying to prove himself, so that they should be on their best behaviour.

Hux perked up. If it were a political event, full of politically influence full figures maybe there would be a chance for him to make a good impression on someone through a tactful remark or helpful and charming information. 

Hux´s time would come rather sooner than later. Time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m happy for any feedback! I have not written a lot in english so I´m hoping everything sounds natural.


End file.
